Morgenpoots fanfictions/Veldgidsen/Gevechten van de Clans
Hee, beste lezer! Ik heet je van harte welkom bij deze veldgids. Heb je altijd al alles willen weten over het ruwe krijgersleven? Dat kan nu! Speciaal voor jou, is hier de gids Gevechten van de Clans, waarin je leert over veldslagen, vechttechnieken en gebruikelijke trainingsmethoden. Ben je er klaar voor? Waar wacht je dan nog op; open de gids en huiver terwijl je wordt meegevoerd in de meest donkere geschiedenis van de Clans... --Morgenpoot (overleg) 7 jun 2019 15:26 (UTC) Het krijgersleven Ha, poesiepoes. Zijn je klauwen geslepen? Staan je zintuigen op scherp? Ik hoop het voor je, want dit zal niet bepaald een gemakkelijke dag voor je worden. Vandaag laat ik je kennismaken met de meest gevaarlijke kant van het Clanleven. Wat is er eervoller dan te sterven bij het verdedigen van je Clangenoten? Veel krijgskatten hebben al het loodje gelegd in de bloederige schermutselingen tussen de Clans. Een simpel grensconflict kan uitgroeien tot een manenlang durende oorlog; geloof me, dat weet ik uit eigen ervaring. Als leider is het nooit gemakkelijk om je katten de strijd in te voeren. Je weet dat er kans is dat sommigen van hen nooit meer zullen terugkeren; en dat komt omdat jij ze hebt bevolen te vechten. Hoe lang je ook aan het hoofd van je Clan staat, het zal altijd dezelfde angst, hetzelfde schuldgevoel blijven. Maar je moet ervoor zorgen dat die krijgers niet voor niets zijn gestorven. Je moet sterk blijven; de enige weg om te overleven. - Morgenster Trainingsmethoden Een-op-een gevecht thumb|250px|Een een-op-een gevecht tussen Bosbespoot en Daspoot. De meest gebruikelijke manier van trainen, is een gevecht tussen leerling en mentor. Hierbij houdt de mentor rekening met het niveau van de leerling en zal hij zich inhouden. Dit is ook een goede gelegenheid om bewegingen te oefenen. Daarnaast heb je ook nog vaak een-op-een gevechten tussen twee leerlingen. Dit kan erg nuttig zijn, omdat de jonge katten op hetzelfde niveau zitten qua vechtkunst. De mentoren kunnen na afloop kritiek geven en de leerlingen prijzen om hun vooruitgang. Beide onderdelen maken vaak deel uit van de eindbeoordeling. Koppelgevecht thumb|250px|Een koppelgevecht. Een zwarte kater en zijn leerling gaan een tegenstander te lijf. Koppelgevechten zijn bescheiden samenwerkingsopdrachten. Meestal vormen de mentor en de leerling een duo, en nemen ze het op tegen een ander koppel. Het kan echter ook op andere manieren; sterke krijgers, zoals de Clancommandant, nemen het vaak in hun eentje tegen twee leerlingen op. Bij een koppelgevecht wordt de leerling beoordeeld op zijn samenwerking. Dit houdt in dat hij ook kansen voor zijn partner creëert, in plaats van de tegenstander alleen aan te vallen. Teamgevecht thumb|250px|Een teamgevecht tussen enkele DonderClankatten. De grootste oefening, is een teamgevecht. Hierbij train je in een team van drie of meer katten. Teamgevechten bestaan in verschillende soorten. Je kan een teamleider hebben; het team wiens leider als eerste uitgeschakeld is, verliest. Een andere veelgebruikte oefening is dat een team als eerste een bepaalde boom/struik moet bereiken, voor het andere team dat doet. Bij alle oefeningen geldt dat het vooral draait om strategie. Wie valt wie aan? Wie is de teamleider? Wie kan snel rennen, wie is sterk? Het team moet elkaars vaardigheden benutten, om uiteindelijk te winnen. Vechttechnieken; RivierClan thumb|300px|Drie leerlingen kijken toe hoe hun mentor waterbewegingen voordoet. Hallo daar! Mijn naam is Vlekoog en ik ga je wat uitleggen over de technieken die wij RivierClankatten gebruiken. Wij zijn een trotse Clan die vindt dat het niet aan moet komen op kracht, maar op snelheid en techniek. We leren onze leerlingen als eerste om zichzelf goed te verdedigen. Dat is belangrijker dan de aanval! Als ze zich eenmaal op dat vlak weten te redden, is het tijd om ze een aantal effectieve aanvallen bij te brengen, waarmee ze een gevecht kunnen winnen. Wij RivierClankatten zijn gek op manoeuvres. Deze flitsende, slimme bewegingen zien onze vijanden niet aankomen en voor ze het zich goed en wel beseffen, liggen ze op de grond. De meest bekende en veelgebruikte beweging, is de tijgerrol. Hierbij doet een krijger alsof hij zich op de kop van zijn tegenstander richt. De vijand zal zijn kop beschermen door hem af te schermen, maar vervolgens worden zijn poten onder hem vandaan geslagen door de RivierClankat. Het nadeel aan deze manoeuvres, is dat sommige van onze tegenstanders ze nu wel doorhebben. Daarom is het natuurlijk altijd handig om je spieren te blijven ontwikkelen! Voor een gevecht, steken we weleens de rivier over. Dit maakt dat onze vacht nat is tijdens de strijd. Hier zitten voor- en nadelen aan. De klauwen van onze tegenstanders zullen minder snel grip krijgen op onze natte vachten, maar tegelijkertijd kunnen we moeilijk aanvallen met weke klauwen. Het beste voor ons, is om de strijd naar het water te brengen. Wij kunnen fantastisch vechten op rotsen die boven het water uitsteken, en als we alsnog vallen, zullen we niet verdrinken. Onze tegenstanders vinden die stenen veel te glibberig en zullen zich waarschijnlijk moeten terugtrekken! De RivierClan heeft al vele gevechten gewonnen, en wij zijn trots op elke vossenlengte gebied die wij met behulp van onze klauwen hebben bemachtigd. We zullen ons territorium altijd bewaken met ons leven; de manier om alle krijgers die daarvoor gestorven zijn, te eren. Vechttechnieken; SchaduwClan thumb|300px|Een SchaduwClankat bespiedt zijn vijanden. Hm, jij daar! Mijn naam is Moerasdamp. Ik hoorde dat je geïnteresseerd bent in onze vechttechnieken? Hoe weet ik dat je die niet tegen ons zal gebruiken? Hm? Hm? Oké, vooruit dan. Normaal is Grotster er niet zo happig op om vreemdelingen te ontvangen, dus bij deze heb je geluk. Maar goed, onze vechttechnieken zijn natuurlijk fascinerend en ik kan goed begrijpen dat je net zo goed als ons wilt leren vechten. Ik waarschuw je; dat gaat moeilijk worden, want wij zijn de sterkste katten van het woud. SchaduwClankrijgers vechten het beste 's nachts, omdat we heel goed zijn in sluipen en verstoppen. Voor je het weet staan we achter je, en dan ben je de klos! We kunnen je wel allemaal manoeuvres gaan demonstreren, maar onze leerlingen worden vooral getraind om te vechten tot het bittere einde. We schuwen er niet van om katten te doden, al doen we dat alleen als we anders zelf sneuvelen. SchaduwClankatten hebben het minste moeite met pijn doen en vermoorden, omdat wij hard en taai zijn. De beste beweging, die je de kans geeft om een gevecht te keren, is het openrijten van je tegenstanders buik. Hiervoor moet je onder hem door glijden en heel snel zijn, anders drukt hij jou tegen de grond en dan ben je zelf kraaienvoer. Nee, te traag, poesiepoes! Probeer het nog een keer en probeer echt sneller te zijn. Als ik nu een vijandelijke krijgskat was, had ik je vermorzeld. Oké, nog een keer. Ja, dat begint ergens op te lijken. Misschien ben je toch nog niet zo'n hopeloze vechter. Ik moet weer gaan, ik heb wel wat beters te doen dan ronddartelen om het jou naar je zin te maken. Wacht, wat zeg je?! Ga je nu naar de DonderClan?! Hee, blijf staan, je verklapt al onze geheimen nog! Wat zei ik nou? Blijf staan! BLIJF STAAN! Oh nee hè... Ik zei het toch, Grotster, vertrouw nooit een poesiepoes... Vechttechnieken; DonderClan thumb|300px|Een DonderClankrijger leert twee leerlingen boomklimmen. Goedemorgen, ik ben Zwartstreep! Jij wilde wat over DonderClantechnieken weten? Kom maar mee! Ik laat je de Grote Plataan zien. Hier oefenen onze leerlingen hun klimtechniek. Ja, hun klimtechniek. Wij DonderClankatten eten niet alleen eekhoorns, maar we nemen ook hun technieken over. Kom, volg me maar. Nee, je gaat heus niet vallen, en anders vangt Korenvacht je wel op. Toch, Korenvacht? Wat ik net zei? Dat je een oogje moet houden op die poesiepoes! Ja, het is zijn eerste klimpartij, snap je? Die poes moet zich nodig bij de oudsten terugtrekken, met haar slechte gehoor. Klim maar op de eerste tak. De schors is misschien een beetje glibberig door de regen, maar dat went wel. Kun je het je voorstellen, poesiepoes: tijdens een gevecht zitten wij met z'n allen in deze bomen, verborgen door het bladerdak. En als de aanvoerder van het gevecht het teken geeft, springen we er tegelijkertijd uit, bovenop de ruggen van onze tegenstanders! Wij? Nee, wij hebben geen schrammetje! Had je niet gedacht hè? Klim maar verder omhoog. DonderClankatten zijn sterke vechters, met brede schouders en scherpe klauwen, maar wat ons vooral bijzonder maakt, is onze moed. Wij zouden doorvechten, zelfs al weten we dat we komen te sterven, om onze Clan te beschermen. Maar wij doden zelf niet. Wat is daar voor eervols aan? Uitkijken! Je gleed bijna weg. Kan je niet luisteren en klimmen tegelijk, soms? Ik geef toe dat het inderdaad niet zo'n handige combi is, maar ach, je kan het wel aan. Zie je het uitzicht? Vanaf hier kunnen we zelfs de andere Clans zien! Ik zie RivierClankatten bij de grens. Volgens mij willen ze ons spreken; zie je later, poesiepoes! Oh, en veel succes met naar beneden klimmen, haha! Vechttechnieken; WindClan thumb|Een WindClankat traint zijn leerling op het besluipen van de vijand. Welkom in de beste Clan van het woud, kleintje! Mijn naam is Struikbont en ik ga je wat uitleggen over onze vechttechnieken. Wij zijn de snelste katten van allemaal. Onze beste tactiek is het uitputten van onze tegenstander; dat doen we door heel ver te rennen! Ja, ons uithoudingsvermogen is ook niet mis. WindClankatten zijn over het algemeen schriel en niet al te zwaar. Een vijandelijke krijgskat kan ons gemakkelijk van zijn rug af werpen, dus is het cruciaal dat we ervoor zorgen dat hij te zwak is om dat te doen. We ontwijken zijn slagen en dagen hem steeds verder uit, totdat hij te uitgeput is om door te gaan. En dan slaan we toe, want voor ons is het gevecht nog maar net begonnen! Behalve snelle renners, hebben we nog een ander soort krijgers in de Clan. Zij heten Tunnelaars en kunnen goed ondergronds vechten. Laatst moest een patrouille een nabij gelegen vossenhol ontruimen en de vossenjongen doden; anders zouden ze een gevaar vormen voor onze eigen kittens. Pfoe, toen heb ik de vechtvaardigheden van die Tunnelaars kunnen zien en die waren goed! Toch zou ik nooit een Tunnelaar kunnen worden. Ik hoor thuis op de heide, waar de wind door mijn vacht waait en het gras aan mijn poten kriebelt. Bovendien ben ik een beetje bang voor kleine ruimtes... wat als de tunnel instort? Dan word je levend begraven! Brrr… Nee, dat is niks voor mij. Hoewel we natuurlijk altijd liever een vredige oplossing vinden, schuwt onze Clan er niet van om te vechten. En als we niet winnen, dan wachten we tot we weer op krachten zijn gekomen, en nemen wraak! De WindClan zal altijd sterk blijven; daar zal de SterrenClan voor zorgen. Het Grote Gevecht Een hele tijd geleden, was er eens een zwerfkater genaamd Raaf. Hij wilde zich aansluiten bij de SchaduwClan, want hij had pasgeboren kittens en zijn partner was gestorven. De SchaduwClan weigerde; ze hadden al genoeg monden te voeden. Dit leidde tot de dood van twee van Raafs jongen, en hij zwoer wraak. Zo begon hij zijn eigen Clan. Maar niet iedereen was zo blij dat de ZwerfClan, zo werd hij nu tijdelijk genoemd, de tweebeenplaats domineerde. Een andere zwerfkattenbende concurreerde flink en hierom besloot Raaf om hun aan te vallen. Na een korte strijd, moest de zwerfkattenbende het opgeven en doodde Raaf hun leider. Hierna noemde hij zijn Clan de MoordClan; ter ere van de gewonnen slag. Zelf nam Raaf de naam Doodster aan, en kwam in contact met het Duistere Woud. Zij vertelden hem dat hij meer leden moest werven, en de woudClans moest aanvallen. Het duurde manen voordat de MoordClan genoeg krijgers had, maar die waren allemaal even bloeddorstig en wreed als Doodster zelf. Zo kwamen ze naar het woud, klaar om dit gehele territorium in te nemen. Ze waren met meer katten dan alle krijgers van de vier andere Clans bij elkaar; Doodster dacht dat hij makkelijk de overwinning zou behalen. Toch nam hij geen risico. Hij wilde een Clankat rekruteren, die hem alle geheimen kon verklappen. Hierom ontvoerde hij de SchaduwClanleerling Duisterpoot. Zijn mentor en diens vrienden probeerden Duisterpoot te redden, maar Doodster ging zo hardhandig met de leerling om dat hij stierf tijdens de achtervolging. Vlak daarna was er een Grote Vergadering. De MoordClan kwam opdagen en Doodster claimde een plek op de Groterots, terwijl zijn krijgers het veld omcirkelden en de Clankatten in bedwang hielden. Hij gaf de andere leiders een keuze; vluchten, of erkennen dat de MoordClan de machtigste Clan was. Doodster eiste een kwart van elk Clangebied, plus Vierboom als centraal kamp. Hierdoor zou hij het prooirijke hart van het woud domineren. Ook wilde hij dat de Clans voortaan de code van het Duistere Woud volgden, en dat ze hun commandanten zouden afstaan als krijgsgevangenen. De Clans kregen een dag om te beslissen. Zowel de RivierClan en SchaduwClan als de DonderClan vonden hun commandanten te waardevol, dus offerden drie jonge krijgers zich op om zich over te geven aan de MoordClan en net te doen alsof ze de commandanten waren. Ondertussen zouden zij een manier zoeken om de MoordClan af te leiden, zodat de Clankrijgers toe konden slaan en het voordeel van de verrassing hadden. Langklauw, de WindClancommandant, vertrok samen met Morgengloed, Zwartstreep en Eclipsvlam naar Vierboom, waar de MoordClankatten hun gevangennamen. Ze werden opgesloten in een klein hol. Vervolgens deden de gevangenen net alsof ze een tunnel hadden gegraven, die uitkwam bij de Groterots. Dit riepen ze net te luidruchtig en de MoordClankatten sprintten massaal naar de Groterots. Dit was het moment waarop de vechtpatrouilles hadden gewacht, en ze sloegen toe. Vierboom kleurde rood van het bloed, maar ook in de rest van het woud werd hevig gevochten. Van de heide tot aan de tweebeenplaats, niemand ontkwam aan het geweld. Na een hele tijd vechten, vermoordde Morgengloed uiteindelijk Doodster en beëindigde de strijd. Minstens de helft van de MoordClankatten was gestorven, maar ook aan de kant van de Clans waren vele slachtoffers. Ook de RivierClancommandant, Lichtspikkel, had het leven verloren. Het was geen verrassing dat Morgengloed gekozen werd om Lichtspikkels plaats als commandant in te nemen. Niet alleen had ze Doodster gedood en zichzelf gevangen laten nemen, ook had ze het plan bedacht wat de Clans uiteindelijk de overwinning bracht. Niemand had kunnen bedenken dat de MoordClan ooit nog zou terugkeren, en dat er nogmaals een gevecht zou komen. Maar dat verhaal, beste katten, is voor een volgende keer. Vlekoog vertelt; een nobele krijger Beste kat, Voor ik je mijn verhaal vertel, wil ik zeggen dat elk woord wat hierna komt vol bittere spijt is. Ik schaam me diep voor wat ik heb gedaan, al nemen de meeste katten het me niet meer kwalijk. De belangrijkste regel die een leerling wat betreft strijd kan leren, is dat een nobele krijger niet hoeft te doden om een gevecht te winnen. Ja, er bestaan uitzonderingen, zoals toen Zonnesnor Braamster doodde of Morgenster Doodster van het leven beroofde. Ik hoorde deze les ook van mijn mentor, Morgenster, en ik zwoer tegen mezelf dat ik nooit iemand zou doden. Deze belofte kon ik niet waarmaken. Het ging al fout toen ik een jonge krijger was. Ik had een halfClanrelatie met een WindClanpoes, Grasvleugel, wat op zich al verkeerd is. Maar in een gevecht probeerde ze mijn broer, Ringstaart, te doden. Ik herinner het me nog als de dag van gisteren. Het vuur van de strijd maakte me blind voor Grasvleugels ongelovige blik toen ik mijn tanden in haar keel boorde. Ik voelde een golf van zout bloed mijn bek binnenstromen, maar ik beet door. Pas toen ik haar levenloze lichaam uit mijn kaken liet glijden, besefte ik wat ik had gedaan. Sinds die dag, beloofde ik mezelf om nooit meer onnodige doden te brengen. Lange tijd voelde ik het bloed nasijpelen op mijn klauwen, al waren mijn Clangenoten het incident allang vergeten. Ik werd Clancommamdant, en ik leerde elke jonge kat hoe belangrijk het was om jezelf te beheersen, zelfs in de hitte van het gevecht. Ik had nooit gedacht dat het opnieuw fout zou gaan. Vele, vele seizoenen later na Grasvleugels dood, was er een gevecht met de SchaduwClan. Die vossenharten hadden het DonderClankamp aangevallen, en wij voelden ons verplicht om Wierster en haar katten te helpen. Ik leidde de aanval, samen met Morgenster, en we vochten erop los. Toen werd ik in het nauw gedreven door twee grote SchaduwClankatten. Als Schaapbont en haar speciale gave er niet waren geweest, dan weet ik niet zeker of ik dit nog wel had kunnen navertellen. Ik mepte de ene krijger, Golvenslag, van me af, terwijl Schaapbont en Moerasdamp elkaar in de haren vlogen. Ik wilde haar net gaan helpen, toen een gewicht me tegen de grond drukte. Het was Botveder, de SchaduwClancommandant, zijn ogen fonkelend van woede. Ik gooide hem van me af en sloeg mijn nagels in zijn schouders, maar besefte me niet dat Botveder al ernstig gewond was door een vorig gevecht. Dat hij doorvocht was zijn eigen fout, dat weet ik, maar zonder mijn brute behandeling had hij het overleefd. Botveder was een eervolle krijgskat. Hij had mij kunnen doden, dat moment dat hij me tegen de grond hield, maar hij hield zichzelf aan de erecode. Daarvoor zal ik hem altijd eren, en het maakt mijn schuldgevoel er niet erger op. Zoals ik al zei, hoeft een nobele krijger niet te doden om een gevecht te winnen. Mij is het niet gelukt om die eed waar te maken, maar ik weet dat ik nooit meer een onnodige dood zal brengen. Dan sterf ik liever. ~Vlekoog WindClan-RivierClan oorlog Hier heb ik nog een goede naam voor nodig. Iemand een idee? Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgenpoots veldgidsen